Hazards that may occur in a grain dryer, such as a dust explosion, fire, or other such event, are difficult to suppress because the grain and the attendant hazard are contained within the dryer. Some of these hazards may be fought by spraying water on the exterior of the grain dryer. This, however, does little to suppress the hazard at its source, i.e., within the dryer. In addition, current emergency response protocols involve evacuating burning grain from the dryer by way of the lower discharge chutes. This attempt to bring the fuel source to the responders, in turn, tends to loosen the grain particulate which increases surface area and oxygen content. Thus, these hazards can frequently escalate in severity, ultimately resulting in the destruction of the dryer. It can also expose operators and firefighters to unpredictable safety hazards. The invention provides an efficient and economical column deluge suppression system for suppressing a hazardous event in a grain dryer.